sekuel MAGIC LOVE
by cloudyeye
Summary: ternyata tidak semua ramalan Yesung tepat! kenapa bisa? hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun mulai retak karena kehadiran Sungmin. Ini sekuel dari Magic Love RnR please chap 2 end up!
1. Chapter 1

Sekuel MAGIC LOVE

Cast : Yesung , Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae

Disclamer : mereka milik Tuhan , orang tua dan saya *hahaha* #kicked

Pairing : Kyusung

Genre : Romance , Humor #gaje

Warning : Yaoi , alur kecepetan, EYD kacau balau

Enjoy~

Setelah Kyusung menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka menjadi partner dalam bisnis ramalan mereka. Meski Cuma Yesung yang menjadi peramal, namun Kyuhyun juga membantu namjachingu nya loh.. Dengan bermain psp sambil menarik ongkos jasa ramalan Yesung. Kalau tidak mau membayar sebesar 5000 won, maka siap-siap lah dikerjain habis-habisan oleh si evil ini. Contohnya kemarin si Hongki (eh jangan deng, kasian si Hongki dijadiin korban saya terus huahahhaa #ditabokreaders ) si Leejoon (maaf ya oppa :p ) karena tidak mau membayar sebesar 5000 won , katanya sih dia mau ntraktir si mir di warteg seberang sekolah . Eh, besoknya dia ditemukan tewas *plak* ditemukan nyungsep di tong sampah depan sekolah. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata si setan Kyuhyun yang melakukan nya. Ckckck...

"Kyu, hari ini kita dapet berapa?" Yesung melirik Kyu yang sedang menghitung penghasilan mereka.

"Dapet 400000 won" ujar Kyu santai.

"MWO?400000 Won? Beneran Kyunnie?" Yesung mendelikan matanya yang sipit itu menjadi 2x lebih lebar.

"Ne chagi~ hari ini kita kaya! Huahahahhhhaaa!" Kyu pun ketawa setan.

"Huahaaahhhaaa!" Yesung pun juga ketawa setan -_- (dasar duo evil )

0

0

Keesokan harinya

"Kau tahu yesungie? Aku baru jadian dengan Donghae lho. Kyaa~" cerita Eunhyuk ke Yesung saat istirahat.

"Jinja? Wah, chukae ya Hyukkie..Eh, tapi kok kamu gak pake jasa ramalan ku sih?" heran Yesung sambil meminum jus ddangkoma (?)

"Hehe, karena aku gak mau ngeluarin uang 5000 won ke kalian duo evil. Lebih baik uangku aku belikan dvd yadong. Siapa tahu aku bisa mraktekin sama Hae chagi. Kyaa!" Eunhyuk pun tersipu malu.

Yesung hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu. 'Ngomong aja pelit, pake alesan segala' batinnya.

0

0

"Anak-anak, kita ada murid baru, ayo silahkan masuk" ajak Park seosaengnim

Lalu masuklah si anak baru ke kelas XI-5 yaitu kelas Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kata Park seosaengnim

"Annyeonghaseo yeorobun. Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya" kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho! Angkat tangan! (kok berasa kayak ketangkep polisi yak? )

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat tangannya tapi dengan tetap bermain psp nya.

"Nah, silahkan duduk Lee Sungmin-ssi"

"Nde seosaengnim. Kamsa hamnida" Sungmin pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Saat melihat Kyuhyun dia tersenyum 'tidak berubah' batinnya.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Ne, aku sudah tahu. Kau juga sudah tahu namaku kan?" ujar Kyu cuek

"Ne. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman"

"Hmm.." gumam Kyuhyun

Mereka pun mendengarkan pelajaran Park seosaengnim dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena tidak mau mendapat 'elusan' dari penggaris kayu nya.

0

0

"Kyuhyun, temani aku keliling sekolah ini, ne? Aku tidak mau tersesat di sekolah ini" Sungmin menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp merasa terganggu. "Aish, liha saja sendiri. Aku sibuk"

"Ayolah Kyunnie, antar aku ne?" Sungmin memasang wajah aegyo nya .

"Mwo? Kyunnie? Kau ini murid baru, tapi sudah memanggilku seperti itu. Hanya sungie baby yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Mana sopan santun mu eoh?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku Kyunnie? Aku minnie, teman mu waktu kecil. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan gantungan kelinci yang dulu kau berikan padaku" Sungmin pun menunjukkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci warna pink ke Kyuhyun.

"Mi..minnie, ini benar-benar kau?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, ini aku minnie mu Kyunnie" Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai mengingatnya. Deretan gigi kelinci nya yang putih terlihat manis.

"Minnie! Bogoshipo~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat sekali. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyunnie, aku bawakan bekal un-"

"tuk mu.."

Yesung yang masuk ke kelas Kyuhyun melihat namjachingu nya dan Sungmin berpelukan. Kotak makannya terjatuh dan isi nya berhamburan semua.

"Sungie baby, kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara kotak makan terjatuh.

"N-ne. Mianhae, bekal nya jatuh. A-aku akan membersihkannya" Yesung pun membersihkan bekal makan siangnya dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh chagi? Kita tidak bisa makan bersama kan? Oh, ya kenalkan ini Minnie, eh maksud ku Lee Sungmin teman kecil ku dulu. Minnie, ini Kim Yesung, namjachingu ku" kata Kyuhyun mengenalkan mereka.

"A-annyeong, Kim Yesung imnida" Yesung membungkukan badannya ke Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kata Sungmin cuek. Dia mendeath glare Yesung . Yesung pun menundukkan wajahnya gugup dipelototi seperti itu ( Oppa. Kau terlalu polos. Itu death glare, bukan pelototan. Pacarmu saja bisa bahkan rajanya death glare . masa' oppa tidak bisa? Ckck.. )

"A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sudah hampir masuk. Permisi" Yesung membungkukkan badannya (lagi) dan pergi keluar kelas sambil berlari.

Setibanya di kelas Yesung menangis dengan terisak-isak. Hatinya sakit melihat kekasih nya berpelukan dengan orang lain, meski dengan teman kecilnya sekalipun. Apalagi dengan panggilan 'Minnie' , rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit sekali.

Setelah menangis, Yesung pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas nya. Berniat bolos eoh? Tidak, dia hanya ingin ijin pulang karena kepalanya pusing. Dia mengirim sms ke Eunhyuk , memberitahunya kalau dia ijin pulang. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan kelasnya dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Saat itu lorong kelasnya sepi karena masih jam istirahat dan semua siswa pergi ke kantin. Setelah berjalan terseok-seok karena pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia pun sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Dia berniat menghubungi appanya untuk menjemputnya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya, dia tidak ingin appanya khawatir akan dirinya.

Dia pun duduk di halte bis, menunggu datangnya bis yang mengantarnya ke rumah, meski jarak halte ke rumahnya sangat jauh. Yesung memejamkan matanya mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya. Seharusnya di saat-saat begini, Kyuhyun mengantar dirinya pulang ke rumah dan merawatnya. Namun itu tidak mungkin, mengingat dia masih sakit hati dengan Kyunnie nya.

"Hahh, lama sekali bis nya" Yesung menghembuskan nafas nya. Tidak sengaja dia melirik papan pengumuman di sebelahnya.

BAGI PENUMPANG BIS, MOHON MAAF HARI INI BIS TIDAK BISA BEROPERASI KARENA ADA PERBAIKAN. SEKIAN.

Bagai disambar petir, Yesung terduduk lemah . Bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus jalan kaki? Naik taxi uangku dibawa si setan itu. Aish, eottokhae? Aduh, kepala ku sakit sekali.. Yesung meraih ponsel hitamnya dan menekan lama angka 1. Setelah itu karena tidak kuat menahan sakit kepalanya dia pingsan dengan keadaan ponselnya tersambung ke nomor seseorang.

0

0

Yesung POV end

Aish, kepala ku sakit sekali, eh , kenapa aku bisa di kamarku? Bukannya tadi aku pingsan di halte bis? Siapa yang membawa ku kemari? Saat aku sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Nuguseyo?" aku bertanya pada orang yang masuk ke kamarku

"Ini aku Kyunnie mu baby"

'Cih, untuk apa dia kemari? Jangan-jangan dia yang membawaku kemari? Bagaimana bisa?'

"Kau pasti berpikir bagaimana aku bisa membawa mu kesini kan?"

Yesung POV end

Flashback

Ajik giyeok hanaunji

Neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji

Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji

Bunyi ponsel Kyuhyun terdengar menandakan ada yang menelponnya. Suara nya dan namjachingu nya menjadi nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun. Yah, keduanya memang pasangan yang serasi, sama-sama mempunyai suara emas. Mari kita lihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat telepon dari namjachingu nya itu.

"Yeoboseyo baby?"

"..."

"Yeoboseyo? Sungie baby? Kau kenapa? Chagi?"

"..."

"Aish, kenapa dia tidak berbicara di telepon? Aku harus mencarinya" Kyuhyun pun bergegas mencari Yesung tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin yang menanyakannya pergi kemana.

Setelah mencari disemua penjuru angin #plak sekolah akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan sang kekasih yang tergolek lemah di halte bis.

"Baby! Irreona! Kau kenapa sungie chagi?"

Flashback off

"Jadi begitu ceritanya sampai aku menemukanmu dan membawamu kesini. Tadi aku bertemu Kangin ahjussi dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu. Katanya dia harus rapat di Busan" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Oh, selalu begitu. Tidak pernah memperhatikanku meski aku sedang sakit sekalipun" lirih Yesung

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun tidak mendengar yang dikatakan Yesung karena dia sibuk meniupi bubur buatannya. Err..sejak kapan si evil ini bisa masak? Tentu saja dia beli di bubur ayam Onew , teman sekelasnya.

"Anni, lupakan saja. Eh, kau masak bubur sendiri ya?" tanya Yesung heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Keureumyeon. Aku ini jago masak tahu, jangankan bubur, samgyetang, ddobukki, jjajangmyeon semuanya aku bisa" 'bisa beli' tambahnya di dalam hati

"Aku tahu kau beli di Onew kan Kyunnie? Aku lihat kau masih struk belanja nya" kekeh Yesung geli

"Mwo? Aish aku lupa membuangnya" ujar Kyuhyun malu ketahuan berbohong ( ati2 ntar hidungnya panjang lho oppa #buagh )

"Hmm, Kyunnie"

"Wae chagi?"

"Se-sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Yesung takut-takut dan menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat Kyuhyun

"Hah, dia hanya teman kecilku chagi" Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkok buburnya di meja nakas Yesung. "Kau cemburu eoh?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mencondongkan badannya ke Yesung

"A-anni! Siapa yang cemburu?" Yesung menyembunyikan wajah merah nya karena malu.

"Mengaku sajalah chagi~ jangan malu-malu"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Arrghh! Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Yesung

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Chagi, dengarkan aku, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun selain teman masa kecil. Kau percaya padaku kan?" kata Kyuhyun yang menelungkupkan tangannya ke wajah Yesung sambil tersenyum manis, bukan seringaian seperti biasanya.

"Eung! Aku percaya pada Kyunnie ku ini. Hehehe.." Yesung pun tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit

" Nah, ayo makan buburnya. Keburu dingin, nanti tidak enak" Kyuhyun menyuapi Yesung mesra

"Ne kyunnie" Yesung membuka mulutnya dan menelan buburnya lahap

"Hehe..kau lahap sekali baby. Kau lapar ya?"

"Ne, aku lapar sekali. Dari siang tadi aku belum makan siang. Tadi bekal makan siang kita tumpah. Ini karena kesalahanku.." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sedih mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"Gwaenchana baby. Yang penting kau sudah sembuh. Tadi kau bisa pingsan kenapa?" Kyuhyun memakan bubur nya sendiri (laper ya bang? #plak)

"Tadi kepala ku sakit sekali. Untung kau datang Kyunnie~ . Gomawo ne" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun manja

"Ne, lain kali kalau kau sakit bilang padaku, jangan sampai seperti tadi. Yakso?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingking nya ke Yesung

"Ne! Yakso! Saranghae Kyunnie~"

"Nado saranghae baby" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung kilat. "Ayo makan bubur nya lagi. Aaa.."

"Shireo! Buburnya sudah kau habiskan begitu kok" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Hahaha..ne, ne. Kita makan malam diluar yuk. Sekalian kencan" Yesung mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dagunya memasang pose berpikir yang lucu. "Hmm..ne! Aku ganti baju dulu ya. Kau keluar sana" usir Yesung sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun keluar kamar nya

"Ganti disini saja baby. Aku ingin melihat tubuh sexy mu itu" Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum

"Andwae! Evil pervert!"

"Hahaha!"

0

0

Keesokan harinya pasangan Kyusung itu berangkat sekolah sama-sama dengan menaiki mobil Honda nf sonata nya Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka bergandengan tangan mesra. Membuahkan siulan-siulan jahil di sepanjang lorong kelas.

"Kyu, aku malu mereka melihat kita terus" Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Kyuhyun nya.

"Mereka hanya iri pada kita chagi" Kyu berjalan santai tanpa memedulikan tatapan semua teman-temannya

"Kyunnie!" lengking seorang namja bergigi kelinci

"Wae minnie?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran

"Aku ingin ke kantin, temani aku ya" kata Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Kyuhyun

"Tapi minnie, aku sedang bersama Sungie, kau bisa kesana sendiri kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari tangannya

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak apa-apa. Temani lah Sungmin-ssi. Aku bisa ke kelas sendiri" Yesung mengalah karena tidak mau menyakiti hati Sungmin (mulia sekali hatimu oppa :') )

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa baby?" ujar Kyu memastikan

"Ne, gwaenchana" Yesung tersenyum manis

"Hah..baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Hati-hati chagi"

CHU~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung kilat dan langsung pergi ke kantin bersama Sungmin, sedangkan Yesung merona heboh karena Kyuhyun mencium nya di depan umum.

0

0

"Yah, sungie. Aku ingin bertanya padamu" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Yesung sambil berbisik karena sedang pelajaran

"Wae hyukkie?"Yesung menoleh ke Eunhyuk sambil mencatat pelajaran ( emang bisa ya oppa? #slap )

"Tadi pagi aku lihat anak baru dikelas Kyuhyun , siapa namanya?"

"Oh, namanya Lee Sungmin. Wae?"

"Dia memeluk-meluk si evil itu terus. Kau tidak cemburu?" Eunhyuk menaik turunkan alisnya

"Anni, aku percaya pada Kyunnie. Toh dia Cuma teman masa kecilnya kok. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Yesung menutup bukunya karena pelajaran sudah selesai

"Ya, aku cuma menasihati mu saja. Hati-hati padanya, bisa-bisa dia merebut si Kyunnie mu itu" ujar Eunhyuk (sok) bijak.

Yesung hanya diam mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Dalam hati diam membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu 'Tidak, aku harus percaya pada Kyunnie' pikirnya

0

0

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang. Aku harus menemani Sungmin belanja peralatan tugas besok. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyuhyun menelpon Yesung untuk memberitahunya tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena memang dia harus mengantar Sungmin membeli bahan-bahan tugas seni lukis besok. "Ne, gwaenchana Kyu. Aku bisa naik taxi. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Molla, mungkin sekitar jam 7"

"Lama sekali? Memang banyak ya peralatan nya?" heran Yesung. Beli peralatan nya dimana memang? Di Indonesia?

"Ne chagi, banyak sekali yang harus dibeli" sungut Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah , jangan lupa makan ya Kyunnie~"

"Ne baby, kau juga. Besok kita ke perayaan tahun baru ya. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan"

"Ne, kau yang jemput ya"

"Pasti, ya sudah ya. Bye"

"Bye" Yesung menutup telepon nya dan memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku celana nya

"Hah..lagi-lagi pulang sendiri. Tapi dia pergi bersama Sungmin-ssi kan? Aigoo.. aku harus percaya pada Kyunnie! Tidak boleh berpikir negatif Yesung. Fighting!" Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan membenarkan posisi ranselnya. Dia pun meyetop taxi untuk pulang.

0

0

"Kyunnie, bagaimana yang ini? Lebih bagus yang mana?" Sungmin sibuk memilih-milih baju untuk dibelinya. Baju? Bukankah mereka membeli peralatan untuk tugas seni rupa? Kok malah beli baju?

"Terserah yang mana saja min. Ayo cepat kita beli peralatannya, kaki ku sudah pegal nih.." Kyuhyun saat ini membawa belanjaan Sungmin yang terbilang sangat banyak *poor Kyu*

"Sebentar Kyu, aku masih ingin belanja" Sungmin kembali memilih-milih baju untuk dicobanya

"Aish.."

Sementara itu..

Yesung POV

Kyuhyun sedang apa ya? Ah, aku lihat di bola krystal saja ah. Aku pun memulai berkonsentrasi pada bola krystal ku. Ah itu dia Kyunnie. Eh, tapi kok dia malah belanja baju sih? Harusnya dia membeli peralatan buat tugasnya. Apa mungkin dia berbohong pada ku? Hiks..Kyunnie kau sudah mulai berbohong padaku. Mwo? Apa-apaan si Sungmin itu? Dia mencium pipi Kyunnie ku? Appa! Aku tidak tahan kalau begini terus! Aku langsung menyambar jaketku dan ponselku lalu aku berlari keluar rumah menyusul mereka. Aku harus meminta penjelasan pada Kyu!

0

0

Aku pun berlari menuju mall tempat Kyu berada. Aku mencari di setipa toko dan sudut mall itu, tapi aku tidak menemukan mereka. Hah..kau kemana Kyu? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi?

Setelah lelah mencari aku berjalan gontai menuju rumah ku, memikirkan hal tadi membuatku pusing saja. Setiba di rumah aku melihat appa ku sudah pulang. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk appa dari belakang.

"Appa, bogoshipo. Kapan pulang?" tanyaku seraya melepas pelukanku

"Baru saja appa pulang sungie, kau darimana?" appa membalikkan badannya dan menatap ku penuh sayang

"Hanya jalan-jalan appa. Aku bosan di rumah" aku mempoutkan bibirku

"Aigoo, anak appa bosan eoh? Baiklah, besok kita ke perayaan tahun baru ya. Kau mau kan?" Appa mengajak ku ke perayaan tahun baru? Aku jadi ingat Kyu yang mengajak ku kesana juga. Aish, untuk apa aku mengingat hal itu lagi? Aku kan sedang kesal padanya.

"Sungie? Kau mau kan?"

"Ah, ne appa. Aku mau. Kita berangkat jam 6 ya. Yakso?" aku mengkaitkan jari kelingking ku ke jari kelingking appa.

"Ne, yakso. Appa mau mandi dulu ne?" Appa pun masuk ke dalam kamar nya meninggalkan aku yang termenung mengingat janji Kyunnie tadi siang. Huh! Sudahlah Yesung, kau harus membuang pikiran mu tentang dia! Aku pun juga masuk ke kamarku dan langsung tidur.

Yesung POV end

0

0

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi ini aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk sungie baby ah. Dia pasti senang aku beri hadiah ini. Hihihi..

Aku pun berangkat menuju rumah Sungie baby dan memarkirkan mobil ku di depan rumahnya. Setelah itu aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lama sekali tidak ada jawaban di dalam. Aku terus mengetuk –menggedor- pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok gajah #ditabokshindongoppa namja paruh baya bertubuh gemuk keluar dari kandangnya #plak rumahnya.

"Cari siapa ya?"

"Anu om, saya cari sungie baby –eh maksud saya Kim Yesung. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun" aduh kenapa gue gagap gini?

"Oh, Yesung. Sebentar ya"

BLAMM

Astaga..itu om-om nutup pintu kenceng banget. Untung aku gak punya sakit jantung kayak si Hongki .

Pintu itu pun tak lama dibuka dan lho? Kok yang keluar malah ahjussi tadi?

"Mian anak muda, sungie tidak mau bertemu dengan mu"

JDEER

"A-apa? Yang bener om? Mana mungkin sungie tidak mau bertemu saya. Om gak salah ngomong siapa saya kan? C-H-O K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N , yang ganteng, kaya, pinter, populer" sedikit narsis gak papalah.

"Saya sudah bilang yang bener kok. Katanya dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang atau setan yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

WHAT? SETAN? Demi psp gue, sungie baby, namjachingu yang aku sayangi dan cintai nyebut gue setan? S-E-T-A-N? Yang tinggalnya di neraka, suka godain manusia, punya tanduk itu?

"Gwaenchana nak?"

"N-nde, nan gwaenchaneyo. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu om. Kamsa hamnida" aku dengan langkah lesu berbalik dan berjalan ke mobilku. Tidak sengaja aku melihat sungie di jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah ku. Aish, awas saja kau Kim yesung, akan kubalaskan perbuatanmu itu. Aku pun memperlihatkan smirk setan ku dan dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. HAHAHAHA

TBC ^^

Rencana nya mau dibuat oneshoot, eh malah kepanjangan. Ya udh dibuat twoshoot. Gimana? Gaje ya? ._.

Donghee sadar chap ini kurang humornya. Soalnya saya mau mencritakan konflik diantara Kyusung. YESUNGdahlah, bagi para reader+yang minta sekuel diharapkan reviewnya ne?

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^ *lambai-lambai*


	2. Chapter 2

Sekuel MAGIC LOVE

Cast : Yesung , Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae

Disclamer : mereka milik Tuhan , orang tua dan saya *hahaha* #kicked

Pairing : Kyusung

Genre : Romance , Humor #gaje

Warning : Yaoi , alur kecepetan, EYD kacau balau

Mian update lama :( FF ini saya persembahkan untuk ulangtahun Yesung suami saya #haha

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YESUNG ! *tiup lilin* *potong kue*

Enjoy~

Chapter 2 (end)

Yesung POV

Aish, untuk apa Kyunnie kesini? Untuk membohongiku lagi? Untung saja aku sudah menyuruh appa untuk mengusirnya. Tapi, melihat smirk nya itu entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku membuat pr matematika. Biasanya Kyunnie akan membantuku, dia kan jago matematika. Kim Yesung! Untuk apa aku mengingat-ngingat dia lagi? Dia sudah membohongimu! Tapi aku sangat mencintainya meski dia sudah membohongiku. Hikss..

Yesung POV end

Besoknya Yesung dan Shindong appa nya berangkat ke festival tahun baru. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Yesung mengenakan kaos v neck warna coklat dan jas warna putih sesiku. Mereka pun menaiki mobil dan menuju Namsan Tower, tempat perayaan tahun baru.

"Wah, ramai sekali appa. Aku senang sekali kita bisa kesini" Yesung tertawa bahagia dan memeluk lengan Shindong erat.

"Ne Sungie. Kajja kita kesana!" ajak Shindong ke stan memancing. "Eung!" Yesung mengangguk kan kepalanya semangat dan setengah berlari ke stan itu. Pemandangan appa dan anak yang membuat orang tersenyum bukan?

0

0

"Kyu, kita kesana yuk!" Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun ke arah stan penjual boneka kelinci. Kedua nya saat ini ada di perayaan tahun baru juga. Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas pergi. Dirinya ingin mengajak sang Sungie baby nya. Namun mengingat perlakuannya kemarin yang mengatai sirinya S-E-T-A-N, membuat nya harus –terpaksa- menerima ajakan –paksaan- Sungmin untuk menemaninya kesini.

"Jangan tarik-tarik Min" ujar Kyuhyun setengah kesal.

"Makanya cepat, aku ingin membeli boneka kelinci itu"

"Aish, arra arra"

0

0

"Aish, appa payah, kenapa tadi bisa kalah?" sungut Yesung dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mian Sungie. Appa tidak bisa memancing" sesal Shindong

"Tau begitu kenapa mengajak ku ke stan memancing?" kata Yesung masih kesal.

"Hehehe.." Shindong hanya bisa nyengir kuda (Siwon tersaingi #ditendang Siwon oppa)

"Huft. Appa aku ingin kesana" rengek Yesung dan menunjuk ke arah jet coster. Shindong yang takut ketinggian hanya menelan ludanya kecut. "A-apa tidak ada yang lain Sungie? Bagaimana kalau kita beli permen kapas saja?" tawar Shindong.

"Anni. Aku mau naik itu!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an! Ppali!" Yesung menarik tangan Shindong dan Shindong hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga seturunnya dia dari jet coster dia tidak jadi kurus..

0

0

"Hoekk..hoekk"

"Aigoo, appa kau sungguh memalukan!" Yesung mengurut tengkuk Shindong yang sedang muntah sehabis menaiki jet coster tadi. Beruntung berat badannya tidak turun. Seperti nya doa ajaran Siwon, teman kerjanya terkabulkan oleh Tuhan.

"Yah! Siapa yang memaksaku naik benda itu?!" marah Shindong yang sudah selesai dengan acara muntahnya itu. Diapun mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang. Yesung mengikuti sang appa untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Appa, aku ingin naik bianglala~" rengek Yesung (lagi) ke sang appa. Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang appa. Dirinya tidak mau mengalami trauma karena menaiki permainan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Uh, ya sudah aku naik sendiri saja!" Yesung pun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya kesal. Shindong tidak memedulikan Yesung dan malah membeli 2 hamburger dan 2 hotdog -_-

0

0

Kyuhyun POV

Aku harus mencari cara agar lepas dari Sungmin. Entah kenapa dia membuat ku tidak nyaman. Padahal dulu aku dan dia sangat akrab dan nyaman satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang dia terlalu manja padaku dan aku risih dibegitukan. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar dan Hei! Itu sungie baby kan? Dia sendirian begitu? Aku harus menemaninya!

"Err, min, aku ke toilet sebentar ya. Kau tunggu disini" Aku mencoba untuk pergi dari Sungmin dan berhasil! Dia mengijinkanku dan aku pun langsung berlari menemui Sungie baby.

Aku pun menarik tangan nya dan dia langsung berbalik. Astaga, satu hari tidak bertemu dengannya sudah membuatku sangat rindu padanya. Aku pun memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kyu? Kau kesini?" suara lembut itu sangat aku rindukan. Aku pun melepas pelukanku dan memandang matanya lembut.

"Ne, baby. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau mengataiku setan kemarin, heum?" Aku menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutannya.

"Eung, itu.. itu karena Kyunnie selingkuh!" bentaknya. Aku melotot heran, tidak kupedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat kami dengan heran.

"Selingkuh? Aku tidak selingkuh baby" kataku jujur.

"Bohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri di bola krystal kemarin! Katamu kau mencari peralatan seni lukis! Tapi kau malah ke mall dengan Sungmin-ssi!" Aku terhenyak mendengar penuturannya. Lagi-lagi bola krystal dan ramalan-ramalannya itu!

"Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Apa kau lebih percaya pada ramalan-ramalan bodohmu itu daripada aku ha?"

"Jangan mengatai ramalan ku bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Bahkan kau sekarang sudah membentak ku! Baik, kalau begitu urusi saja ramalanmu itu! Jangan menemui aku lagi" Aku melangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari sana. Tidak kupedulikan Yesung yang mulai menangis. Aku melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku menarik tangannya kasar.

"Ayo pulang!" Aku benar-benar emosi kali ini. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan menjernihkan pikiranku.

Kyuhyun POV end

"Hiks, Kyunnie, kenapa kau hiks membentakku , hiks" Yesung menangis sesegukan dan berjalan menghampiri sang appa.

"His, a-appa" Yesung memanggil Shindong dan Shindong yang sedang makan hotdog buru-buru menelan makanannya dan meraih bahu Yesung. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan khawatir melihat anaknya yang menangis.

"Kau kenapa Sungie? Kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks, anneyo appa. Aku mau pulang saja, hikss" Yesung mengusap air matanya kasar. Matanya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Ne, ne kita pulang sekarang" Shindong menyerah tidak mau menanyai lebih lanjut. Yang penting mereka pulang dulu.

0

0

Sesampainya di rumah, Yesung langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tidak mendengarkan teriakan appanya. Direbahkannnya tubuhnya ke kasur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Dia pun menangis keras, menangisi Kyuhyun yang membentaknya dan kekasihnya yang ternyata pergi bersama Sungmin. Ternyata perkataan Eunhyuk benar, Sungmin merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Harusnya dia melabrak Sungmin bukan diam saja seperti ini. Tak lama kemmudian dia pun tertidur karena lelah terus menangis.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di rumah, dia langsung membuka kulkasnya dan meneguk 1botol air putih sampai habis. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena emosi dia mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi di meja makan dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Sial, kenapa begini! Aku sudah membuatnya menangis, kau bodoh CHO KYUHYUN! ARRGGGHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustrasi. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang ditekuk di atas meja. 'Mianhae, sungie baby'

0

0

Sinar matahari menembus ke dalam kamar seorang namja manis, membuat si penghuni menggeliat pelan. Dengan perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya imut. Matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Dia pun melirik jam beker di atas meja nakas nya. 'Jam 06.00' pikirnya. Kakinya bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Dibasuhnya tubuh dan rambutnya yang lengket. Setelah merasa segar, dia mengenakan seragamnya dan menyisir rambutnya rapi. Diletakkannya sisir itu di meja riasnya. Tak sengaja dia melihat kalender di dindingnya. Tanggal 24 Agustus. "Happy birthday Kim Yesung" gumamnya lirih. Tangannya menggapai ponsel di kasurnya dan mengecek pesan atau telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Namun tidak ada satu pun. 'Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku Kyunnie?' Dimasukkannya ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dia pun membawa tas sekolahnya dan turun ke bawah.

'Appa pergi lagi. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunku' Yesung tersenyum pahit dan membuat sandwich sendiri. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya kasar. Dia segera meminum susu coklatnya dan langsung berangkat sekolah setelah mengunci rumahnya. Yesung menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke halte bis.

0

0

"Saengil chukae hamnida Yesungie!" sambut Eunhyuk saat Yesung masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum lemah dan melewati Eunhyuk seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau lesu seperti ini. Ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Dia pun duduk di depan Yesung. Saat ini kelas masih sepi.

"Aku dan Kyunnie bertengkar hyukkie, hiks. A-ku.." Yesung tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Ssstt, sudahlah. Uljimma Sungie. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk cerita kalau kau belum siap" Eunhyuk berdiri dan memeluk Yesung seraya mengelus punggung sahabatnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hikss.."

0

0

"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp mempause gamenya itu dan mendongak melihat siapa yang mengganggunya itu.

"Oh, hae hyung. Ada apa?"

"Kita bicara diluar. Ini penting" Donghae berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Kyuhyun meski dirinya masih bertanya-tanya hal penting apa yang ingin dibucarakan Donghae dengannya.

Mereka pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu sepi karena banyak siswa yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Donghae pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa benar kau bertengkar dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"..."

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Donghae (sabar bang)

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahh, kalian itu pasangan yang akur-akur saja sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang bertengkar?"

"Dia lebih mempercayai ramalannya itu daripada aku hyung!"

"Dia percaya padamu Kyu. Yesung hyung hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau juga, katanya mau beli peralatan lukis, malah pergi bersama Sungmin-ssi"

"Sungmin temanku hyung. Aku tidak mau membuat dia sedih kalau aku menolak menemaninya ke mall"

"Tapi Yesung hyung jauh lebih sedih daripada dia. Kau tidak tahu kalau Sungmin itu mencintaimu? Yesung hyung tahu itu"

"A-apa? Minnie mencintaiku?"

"Ne, semua orang tahu itu dasar pabbo!"

"Hyung, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun terduduk lesu

"Kau masih mencintai Yesung hyung kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku sangat mencintai Sungie baby"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, temui dia dan minta maaf. Aku tahu dia juga masih mencintaimu Kyu" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyu memberi semangat dan kembali ke kelasnya.

0

0

KRINGGG

"Yesungie, kajja ke kantin!"ajak Eunhyuk ke Yesung.

"Anni hyuk. Aku tidak lapar. Kau kesana dengan Donghae saja" lirih Yesung

"Benar tidak mau?"

"Ne. Pergilah" Yesung tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja"

"Hmm" Eunhyuk pun pergi keluar dan tinggalah Yesung sendirian di dalam kelas. Yesung memandang sayu jendela di sampingnya. Biasanya jam segini dia dan Kyuhyun akan ke ruang musik untuk bernyanyi bersama. Namun jangankan bernyanyi bersama, bertemu pun tidak.

"Sungie"

DEG

"Ky-kyunnie?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ne baby. Ini aku" Yesung pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menangis.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Kyunnie"

"Anni baby. Aku yang salah. Mianhae, seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu dan ramalanmu itu. Mian kemarin aku membentakmu" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Yesung.

"Ne, kyunnie. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Nado baby, nado" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas ciumannya setelah ingat sesuatu. "O ya Sungie, Saengil chukae hamnida!" Kyuhyun meletakkan akuarium mini di meja Yesung. "Apa ini Kyunnie?"

"Ini kura-kura chagi. Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Mian aku bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu"

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Gomawo. Dia manis sekali" Yesung tersenyum sangat manis

"Tapi tidak semanis dirimu baby~" goda Kyuhyun

BLUSH

Pipi Yesung merona mendengar gombalan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium pipi Yesung dan menambah kadar meronaan (?) di pipinya.

"O ya kita namakan anak kita siapa Kyu?"

"Ha? Anak?"

"Ne, kura-kura ini. Bagaimana kalau ddangkoma? Artinya ubi manis" Yesung mengeluarkan ddangkoma dari akuarium dan mengelusnya.

"Itu nama yang bagus baby. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau kita yang membuat sendiri" kata Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum.

"Mwo? ANDWAE!"

"Ayolah chagi, sekali saja" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dan mengrepe-grepenya.

"Anni, ahh~ Kyu"

Baik kita tinggalkan pasangan kita yang sudah bahagia dan mesum ini. Di luar kelas Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencari Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa.

"Ah, mianhae. Gwaenchaneyo?" kata Sungmin bersalah.

"Ne, gwaenchaneyo sunbaenim" Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat sosok di depannya itu. Bola mata caramel, wajah yang imut, hidung mungil, dan tak lupa bibir yang sedang menarik senyuman itu. 'Dia seperti malaikat' pikirnya

"Astaga sunbaenim! Kau mimisan!" sang namja 'malaikat' itu buru-buru memberikan sapu tangannya ke Sungmin.

"Hehe" Sungmin cengengesan tidak jelas dan mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah itu dengan sapu tangan sang namja tadi.

"Mianhae sunbaenim, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. Permisi" sang namja itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berlari dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku. "Ah, sial! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya!" runtuk Sungmin. "Eh, sapu tangan ini ada namanya ternyata. Kim Ryeowook. Hmm Kim Ryeowook, I got you!" Sungmin menyeringai licik dan memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku celananya.

END ^^

Mian ancur ya? Garing, konfliknya jelek, gak ada humornya -_-

O ya, ff saya yang murder in your heart kenapa yg review sedikit sekali ya? Apa jelek ff nya?

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah review ^^

Review lagi ne :)


End file.
